Akai Jumanji
Akai Jumanji is a younger Demon and a member of the Dark Guild, Hounds of Hell. Apperances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Akai in this form, is rather cheerful and childish. She tends to want more fun and games in life compared to any other demon. However, she can be much like a spoiled child, throwing a tantrum and pretty much unleashing her rage on the area around her. Akai is easily agitated like a child, and can never seem to be appeased unless given what she wants. However, in her original form, Akai is shown to be more ruthless, dangerous and sadistic individual. She finds great satisfaction upon seeing blood. She is also more mature, and seeks fights rather than send in her minions to do her bidding. In this form, she is also more powerful, and is able to utilize her weapons to her advantage. Known Attacks/Abilities * Summoning/Minion Call: Akai summons forth demons from the ground around her, depending on the terrain, if it is a cemetery, zombies will appear; if it is the ground, rock golems will form; if it is in the town, the inner demons in humans take over. * Abyss/Dematerialization: Anything that her bullets touch would be sucked into a small black hole, thereby destroying all existence of the object. Barely used. * Summoning+Abyss/ Cerberus: Akai summons forth a huge wolf, sometimes having three heads. This is her familiar from the underworld. She can ride on him, and either shrink or enlarge him. She uses him a lot as transport or just to attack those who spite her. Background I guess you can say Little Red Riding Hood went ahead and grew up. Akai wasn't born, nor was she made. She was just there. From the moment the story took place, Akai was in the demon world, residing there as a young demon child. At first, she didn;t look like she was now. No, she had no form, no shape, no personality, no voice. No person. The demon that was this cloud of nothingness was just there. Slowly, she took on a shape of a young girl, barely 10 years old. She took a red hood, and started to call herself Akai. Akai passed the years in her own world, bored, as most demons weren't really fun, they preferred other stuff, adult stuff. Not Akai. She wanted to play tag, Lots and lots of tag. So she went to the human world to find players. She found many. Lots. They all wanted to play. Akai was delighted, and became the catcher. As she played with them, each time she touched them, they fell down. They didn't move. Akari was a little angry, but she couldn't do anything if they were asleep. She knew they had fallen asleep. They weren't even moving. So she left. She left behind a trail of sleeping people. She came across a wolf. Back in the demon world, she had been close to Cerberus. She missed the dog. And her legs were tired as well. She came across a book, about the very person she was called. Little Red Riding Hood. But where was the riding? Akai didn't know. But she could make a ride. She summoned Cerberus, with Akehura long lost ago. She had a ride now. She was truly a Riding Hood. She found a guild. With lots of people. But she couldn't play with them. They were too huge or too small. Or even a little too weird. Never mind. Akai liked the guildmaster. He was a demon too. So Akai decided to stay with him. It was fun. This life is fun. This world is fun. Very, very very fun. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Hounds of Hell members Category:Schizune Weaver